Not fast Enough
by akoto123
Summary: He was my one and only. My first love, my first kiss , and way more. He stole my heart with a blink of an eye but you know the saying " All good things must come to an end".
1. Chapter 1

"The essential things in life are seen not with the eyes but with the heart, because love is the most powerfullest thing in the earth".

~ UNKNOWN

I could still remember those bright brown eyes. The ones that sunk into my soul and made my belly do flip flops . I still remember the electrifying smile that melted my insides over and over again. His beach blonde hair though was what I loved most. Anyone who knew Austin Moon would know that his eyes weren't the only thing that told stories. That soft tuff of hair that laid silently on the top of his head told feelings and emotions. Based on how many times he ran his hand through his hair you could tell if he was angry or frustrated or gleaming with joy.

I think Austin was running away from life. Running from change. He knew that one day the world was going to destroy him no matter how many times he saved it.

He ran away from the anything that was going to affect his ending because he knew that it was coming soon. He ran away from the idea of love but he failed because he had finally realized that love is the of thing that you can't run away from no matter how hard you try.

I didn't understand at the time why he had to run. Why he had to ruin his fairy tail ending because he was afraid. What he was afraid of though, I had no idea. It was only when he lost the race was when I realized that he was running away from me. He was running to his end and he didn't want to ruin mine or Dez's. But when you love someone you'll do anything to be with them.

Sometimes I wonder why life would do such a cruel thing and take away the one thing that meant the whole world to me . Austin Monica Moon was my first love/ my fiance/ and a father. He was my beggining and my end but like they say " All good things come to an end".

But If I say that our love wasn't worth the heart break, then i'd be lying. I would relive our whole love story all over again and I wouldn't change a thing. Even if it does mean watching him die in my arms all over again.

If I could say one thing about Austin, I would say that he's loyal. Whenever he makes a promise he would keep it. I remember demanding him to promise me that he'd die at a old age but he just shook his head and jabbed a finger toward my belly and said " I promise i'll be there when you go to labor. I'll let you squeeze my hand as hard as you want. Even if you break it, you can keep squeeezing it until our bondle of joy is laying in your arms".

He kept his promise .

If I could say one thing that Austin sucked at , I would say running. He was never good at running no matter how hard he tried. They say that your weaknesses can kill you and it did. He wasn't fast enough to reach the finish line and on December 24 2014 , Austin Monica Moon plunged out of existence.

, 2 0 13

The sound of laughter filled the air as I bit back a smile. Having Austin smile was like christmas all over again.

" I'm serious Austin"! I shouted causing Austin to roll over in a fit of giggles. Whenever I got angry , wich was rarely, Austin would think that it's the most funniest thing in the world.

"Oh no! Run everyone ! She's so mad that she might spray pepper spray in our eyes"!

There was a roar of laughter heard around the cafeteria. I only shook my head in dissaproval and walked away from the laughing boy that I used to be so proud to call my boyfriend. Quickly, He grabbed my arm while using his free hand to wipe the imaginary tears from his eyes.

His laughter died down once he saw the serious look plastered on my face.

" Ok Als what were you saying? You said something about dancing"? There was a slight grin on his lips as he watched me huff out a breath of annoyance.

" I was asking you when your going to ask me to prom? I mean you don't have to but you know since we're a couple and all , I thought it would be nice to go together".

Austin's eyes grew wide. It was quit adorable but of course I didn't tell him that. I was as nevourse as I could be anyway . I could feel Austin's eyes roaming around my face. There was a look of confusion and shock written all over his features. My eyes instantly found it's way to the ground. I shouldn't have even mentioned prom. Austin wasn't too big on dances.

Ever since he was in middle school, He hated the idea of prom or any other social event that contained or encouraged slow dances. He thought that the idea of dancing slow was completetely stupid. His idea of a good prom was hanging out with your date and friends and then pulling a prank on the teachers.

" Do you want to go, Alls"? He asked, His brown eyes absorbing mine.

In that moment I had no idea what to say. I could have said yes and dragged him along to something that he doesn't want to do or say no and end up playing " Black ops" with him and his friends.

Ok so here's the deal with him and his friends. Austin is kinda the alpha in their friendship. Whatever he says go. If he ends up not going to prom his friends won't go either even if they had the hottest dates in the school. His group consist of many people but my favorite is Dez. He dosen't look up to Austin like the rest of his friends. He's only there to put Austin in his place. That's probably why him and Dez are such good friends . Austin loves challenges.

" I u-uh .." I was instantly cut off by Aaron Mitchell one of Austin's wolfs in the wolf pac. ( See what I did right there) Austin's eyes tore off of me and onto the screaming idiot at the end of the table. He was standing on the top of the table with a football in his hand.

" Go long"! He shrieked causing a loadful of students to look at the flying football that was heading directly at me.

I was never good at football so I had no idea how to retrieve the ball. I was pretty smart when it came to alot of things but sports is not one of them.

In just 5 seconds, I watched as the brown ball came spiraling towards my face. I tried to retrieve the ball but my hands were frozen solid to my sides. I just sat there hoping as the ball came closer that Austin was going to save me from my humiliation and pain but he didn't.

He just watched me with his mouth hanging wide open. If we were under any other circumstances, I would've laughed at the way his mouth formed and o shape but these weren't any other circumstances.

As the ball hit my face, I felt a wave of pain wash over me , instead of crying like I really wanted to do , I just kept a scowl on my face. I glared at the scared idiot that had thrown the ball and then at the shocked blonde before running out of the cafeteria and in to the nurses office.

K

The nurse ended up putting a bag of ice on my swollen eye and then telling me to rest in one of her blue twin sized beds. I slept on that bed for the rest of the day and to be honest my face felt way better. That's when I heard a knock on the door followed by the sound of a door opening. I looked up to see Austin with roses in his hand and a sheepish smile on his lips.

" Sup Ally cat". He handed me the flowers before silently asking the nurse to leave. She only nodded before trotting down the hallway.

" I thought you had practice today". I said with a frown attached to my lips. Did Austin think that coming here with flowers was going to erase what he was supposed to do?

" I already went. You were sleeping for a while". He grabbed a light blue chair from the corner of the room and scooted it towards my bed.

That really got me mad. I should have been his top priority. I'm not trying to be selfish or anything but I always made sure he was the first one on my list. No matter the situation.

When he had the flue and he wasn't feeling very well ,instead of going home to help my mom cook dinner, I went straight to Walgreens to get him medicine not without stopping at Walmart to get supplies for the perfect soup.

It just got me mad that football was always his top priority and it always had been and lets not forget that the whole reason i'm in pain is because a giant football was launched at my face.

I turned my head away from him with anger written all over my face. He just sighed in annoyance which got me really mad. He was annoyed with me?

" Ally I'm really trying here! I brought you flowers and came to check on you. What more do you want from me"!

His voice was rising and his brows were furrowed in frusturation. I could tell because that always happened when his voice rose. I turned to face him with tears streaming down my face. I felt like an idiot for crying but he's done this way too many times and we've gone through this more times than we should have.

" Austin, I'm super tired of this. I'm tired of just being your second choice. I'm of tired of doing this over and over again. In a relationship you not suposed to doubt your boyfriend but lately i've been doing just that"! The tears on my face were coming down harder as I watched Austin put his hand through his hair.

" What do you want from me Ally ! Just tell me"! His brown orbs were staring hard in my eyes and his hand never left his hair.

" I want to know that I can trust you Austin! Everytime I do , you let me down and then you apologize and it goes over again and again. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that's putting the effort in this relationship. I ju-just want t-to trust y-you".

I said that last part in a whisper and broke down in tears. I really wanted our relationship to work. Austin quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap.

" Look Ally , I'm sorry okay. I'm not used to this type of thing. I just wanted to have a career that pays good when we have a family. You always come first Ally. You come first in my heart and mind and anywhere else. I was being stupid . I don't know why I didn't get that ball. I was just being stupid okay."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. Sighing I relaxed in his arms and played with his knuckles until I realized that his sweet sweet knuckles were red. That could only mean one thing, Austin had puched someone . But who?

" Austin"? I asked . Austin just kept his face burried in my shoulders.

"Hmm"

" Did you hit someone today"? That question was enough to send his head flying upward.

" Just Aaron". He replied briefly before burrying his head in to my neck.

" Austin, Violence is not the answer. Think of Ghandi. He could've led th-". A large hand covered my mouth . I whipped around and glared at Austin.

" Ally I know what Ghandi did. I'm not stupid".

" That's not what you said in that little speech of yours". I said with a smirk plastered on my face. He looked at me with a shocked expression. He chuckled before muttering something about how I hang out with him way too much. We sat there in silence before he spoke again.

" I'm not gonna apologize for hitting him. He hit you and you don't deserve that. I'm not going to apologize for not wanting you to get hurt. I'm not going to apologize for giving him what he deserves because then i'd be lying to you and I promised i'll stay honest. Plus if I had to hit him , you know the saying " What goes around comes back around".

He had a huge smile growing on his face as I kissed his cheeks. He was the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for and that was saying something.

He got up and tightened his grip around my waist and whispered " let's go home". We both didn't know what home meant because we both live with our parents but when he said it , it felt right. Because as long as we were together, we could face the world.

 **Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will be up soon. Make sure you follow me and this story and if you really liked it reveiw and put this story as one of your favorites. If you have questions pm me. Love you guys. I write for people like you.**


	2. Chapter 2

, 2 0 1 4

"When you love some one, you will not hesitate to stand by them durring their hardest times.".

~ UNKOWN

I looked in the mirror twice that day and that was saying something since I usually don't care about what people think of me but this was no ordinary day and this wasn't any person. Today I was having dinner with Austin's parents.

I've never really officially met them. I don't think getting caught sneaking out of your boyfriend's window is the proper way to meet someone.

Before you ask, Austin had texted me to come up his window that night because he had trouble sleeping. I had to literally rock him to sleep that night and when I was a hundred percent sure he was sleeping , I was getting ready to climb down the ladder that was placed on the side of his bedroom window when his mom peeked her head through his bedroom door and gasped at me in shock.

I've never been in a situation like that before so instead of listening to my gut which was telling me to explain to her why I was here, I just scurried down the ladder before she could ask any questions.

Of course that didn't leave me with a good reputation. The next morning, I saw Mrs. Moon taking down the ladder and then shoving it into the stream in their backyard.

That's why I want to make a good impression and probably clear any bad thoughts she has of me and trust me when I say she has alot of bad thoughts.

Sighing , I went outside to wait for Austin to pick me up. He was five minutes late as always. I scowled at him as I entered his camaro.( Did i forget to mention that his parents are rich because their matress kingdom did so well.)

" Ally you look ...wow. Except for that scowl on your face". He burst out laughing as he exited my drive way. I quickly replaced my scowl with a glare.

" Okay okay. Look you didn't have to wear all that tonight. I've never seen you wear so much makeup or any at all actually. They're gonna love you and if they don't then screw them. They just have to deal with it. They can't choose who I fall in love with".

He sent me a quick grin before turning the wheel in to his drive way.

I couldn't believe it. Austin Moon was in love with me. After two years of dating, he finally admitted his undenying love to me. Okay he didn't say that exactly but it was pretty close. Grinning, I cupped his cheeks into my hand and kissed him like I never had before and then something happend. I think it's safe to say that it's one of my worst moments ever.

Mimi knocked on his car window with the hugest scowl on her face. I turned around to face her before sinking into my seat. If I thought that she hated me before, I'm pretty sure she hates me ten times more than she did before. I mean who wouldn't after they saw their precious son making out with a girl that she already considers as a slut in the front seat of his car.

This is going to be a long dinner.

K

The table grew silent as I answered Mr. Moon's questions. He was the only one talking to me other than Austin and his little sister Aubrey.

He had asked me what colleges I was thinking about going to and I told him about my top three colleges that I was hoping to attened to. I think I answered all those questions right because a smile formed on his face. He then started to talk about football to Austin. He'd turn to me in the middle of the conversations and ask me about what i thought about the M anatee's game play.

I honestly thought that it sucked. Their defense sucked and no one ever protected the running back from the other team but of corse I didn't say that.

" It's pretty good. I guess". I said earning a frown from Austin.

" She's lying. She thinks our defense sucks". Austin said . There was a smile playing on both Austin's lips and his dad.

" Finally! Some one agrees with me! What else do you think Ally"? Mike asked me with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

" Well.."

I started telling them different ways they can use to improve their stradegy against Marino high's archrivale, also known as the Sea hawks. I heard that this year they weren't going to accept defeat especially since the scouts are coming to the next game to choose who's going to play college football.

Here's the deal between the Seahawks and the the manatees. They don't agree when it comes to football stradegies or the school's colors. The Seahawks also don't believe that playing fair is the key to sucess like the manatees do. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, I used to be a Seahawk before I transfered school's to be with Austin.

" So Austin, How did ya'll meet"? Aubrey asked which caused Mrs. Moon to look up from her plate of steak and mashed patatoes. I guess she was wondering how someone like me could end up with her son.

I stared at my full plate of food with a blush creeping on my cheeks as Austin told the story . I didn't dare to eat anything on that plate just in case Mimi had put food poisin into it.

T

The cheers that were errupting from the students were enough to cause an earth quake. This was the final game before the end of the season and we couldn't afford to lose. I sat in between my best friend Trish Dela Rosa as she cussed at number twenty-one in spanish because of his stupid attempt to run to the end zone.

I tried to keep my eyes on the Seahawks star quarter back Jhon Green but I couldn't. I was couldn't help looking at Marino High's star quarter back, Austin Monica Moon . You could see his blonde hair peeking out of his helmet as he made a run for the end zone.

I remember sucking in my breath that day. Hoping that he'd make it in time because there was only thirty seconds on the clock. I had no idea why I was so drawn to a guy that I was supposed to hate, but who could hate someone that was just so sweet.

Sometimes I would see him walking to the adoption center with a smile glued to his face and then he'd come out with two dogs to attached to his hands. He would never say any foul words to the Seahawks like his other team mates did. He just kept his eyes on the ball , but his good personality was merely just a bonus.

His chocolaty brown eyes made any girl's heart melt. He had the most amazing smile that any guy would love to have. Then there was his beach blonde hair that always flop the right way. He was literally a walking heaven and now the MVP because he did reach the endzone with only a few seconds to spare.

It started to rain that day and all the football players headed to their locker rooms chanting Austin's name except the Sea hawks who dug holes im Austin's skin with their eyes. Austin was the only one who sat there and thanked god for his win.

My friend Trish left and so did everyone else. It was just me and him. Except I was still at the bleachers and he was at the field. I kept my eyes on him. His hair was wet but he still managed to look good.

You know how they say that boys can some how sense if someone's staring at them ? Well he did and he looked up at me and smiled. My heart was beating out of chest. I felt as If I couldn't breath and then he did the unthinkable. He made his way toward me and sat on the first bleacher. Right next to me.

" What's a pretty girl like you doing out here in the rain"? He asked with a gleam in his chocolate brown eyes.

" I could say the same thing to you ". I said trying to act as casual as I could. He raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

Oh my goodness! I just called him a pretty girl. I shook my head vigorusly . I can't believe I just said that. Did I offend him? I probably didn't because he's laughing. That's a good sighn right?

" I mean your not a pretty girl. I am. Well I don't reffer to myself as pretty . More tom boyish than pretty. I just mean what are you doing in the rain because obviously your not playing". I ranted earning another chuckle from the blonde.

" Your beautiful . Don't forget that". He said before flashing me his signiture smile.

We sat in silence for a while as the cold rain splatted on our bodies. I started to shiver because of how cold the rain was. I should've brought a jacket. Austin took a glance at me before reaching in his duffel bag and placing his Manatee leather man jacket over my shouders. A smile layed on his feauters as I muttered a thank you.

" What's your name"? His brown eyes were boring into mine.

" Ally. Ally Dawson". His smile seemed to grow wider before he reached for my hands.

" Well Ally Dawson , I'm Austin Moon". He kissed the center of my hand before getting up and dissapearing in to the school.

The next day , I wore that jacket for the whole day. I made alot of enemies and my best friend Trish became one, but I honestly didn't care and I still don't because I ended up getting my dream guy in the end.

K

Austin's mom snorted everytime Austin mentioned my name while he was telling our story. Austin just ignored it and finished the story with the widest smile on his face. I of course had to add a few words in my point of veiw as he told the story.

The rest of dinner was absolutely splendid. Aubrey took me to her room and showed my all her cool five year older toys and then Austin took me up into his room to play vedio games.

My heart was beating through my ears. I was pretty sure that Austin could hear it too. He had pictures of me and him plastered all over his room walls. I stared at Austin in shock as a blush made it's way to his cheek.

" I'm crazy about you". Was all he had to say for me to throw my arms over his shoulders.

We sat on his bedroom floor as I killed his charachter. He pouted when his side of the screen turned black.

" Ally you have wounded me viruturally and physically". He quickly paused the game before dramatically putting a hand to his chest and pretending to die . I rolled my eyes.

" Ally this is the part where you kiss me. Kinda like sleeping beauty". He opened one eye to take a better look at me.

I smiled at how childish he sounded as I planted a kiss on his lips.

" Awaken Sleeping beauty". I said before rolling over and laughing. Austin just sat up and stared at me.

I instantly stopped laughing. Was he mad at me? Why is he staring at me like that? He knows how much I hate it when he stares at me like that because I never know what he's thinking.

" What"? I asked and he just smiled .

" I'd do anything to hear you laugh".

K

Austin was with his dad talking about lord knows what and Aubrey was in her room playing with her dolls. I roamed around in the hallways looking at the pictures posted on the hallway's wall.

There was a picture of Austin and he looked about fifteen. He had a girl wrapped around in his arms. He had the widest smile placed on his face. If I hadn't known better I would think that it was chesire cat. He looked happy. Really happy.

"That was his girlfriend since he was eight. He looks more happy in the picture then he does wwhen he's with you right? Well you know you can't love a rebound. I'm pretty sure he's still in love with her. They didn't have a bad breakup like you'd expect. She moved and they decided to see other people. He still sends her love notes. That's why I was so suprised when you ended up on my door step. But remember this . I will always like her better than you just like my son".

Her words periced through my heart and sliced it up. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't be his rebound. He said he loved me. He wouldn't just lie like that.

" Stay away from my son". Was all she said before I was plumbetting down the flight of stairs. I felt dizzy but the image of him and that girl ran through my mind. I could never be good enough.

" Ally"! I heard Austin scream before I was consumed by the darkness.

K

Have you ever wondered how it was like to be dead? Most people would think that it probably feels like nothing but not to me it didn't.

I was dead for aproxiamently 3 minutes and 4 seconds. I sat there in that hospital bed all I could see was pitch darkness, but I was breathing. I heard the doctor saying something about how my heart stopped beating but to me it was still beating.

My heart sped up when Austin came into the room.

I was mad that I couldn't open my eyes because that three minutes and for seconds felt like a life time. Every second I had to spend not seeing those chocolaty brown eyes or that blonde was every moment I wish I had really died so I couldn't feel those emotions.

I knew that Austin was going to sing to me the second he came in to the room. Even if I couldn't see I was pretty good at reading him.

He sang me Thinking Out loud by Ed sheeran. I'm pretty sure I smiled because he put his guitar down on the ground and stroke my cheeks.

" Thank you for that beautiful smile Ally. I knew you'd never leave me when I needed you most". Was all he said and then he sat with me that three minutes and four seconds when my eyes were glued shut and every bone in my body screamed in pain.

Then I opened my eyes.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading. I'm going to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to reveiw and follow and if you have any ideas pm me. If you have any friends that loves Austin and Aly , i'd be honered if you'd share this story with them. I'm hoping for atleast fourteen followers before I update! Little spoiler Ally's going to remember about the pic. Love yall!**


	3. Chapter 3

January 3 , 2014

" Find a heart that will love you at your worst and arms that will hold you at your weakest".

\- UKNOWN

I could see a patch of blonde hair blocking my veiw from the cream colored walls of the hospital room. There was a slight pounding in my ears . My head screamed in pain as my vision became clearer. I was in a hospital bed and Austin was crying. In that moment I had no idea what to do.

I couldn't remember why I was here for just that one second. I didn't understand if Austin was crying tears of joy or tears of agony. I didn't understand why I was in a hospital when just a few seconds , I was having dinner with the Moon's. My mind was absolutely blank and all that was running through my head was questions. Thousands of questions that spiraled around my brain.

I couldn't remember anything until I saw those bright brown eyes.

A wave of realization hit my face. Mimi pushed me down the stairs. I was in a hospital. Austin didn't love me.

A tear slid down my cheek as I turned my head toward the ceiling. If I could go back to that moment where I was completely and utterly confused , I would go back without a moment's hesitation. But I couldn't. I was just sitting here dealing with the cold hard facts as my heartbreaker with the hershy chocolate eyes stared at me. Stared at me as If I were glass that he was too afraid to touch because I looked as fraguile as a new born baby.

He kept his eyes trained on me but I didn't dare to look at him back. How could I look at him without breaking down in to tears. I really didn't need that now especially with my headache.

" Ally"? He asked as if I was someone else entirely. I kept my eyes trained on the ceiling.

" Hmm". Was all I could manage. I didn't want him to know that I wanted to cry my eyeballs out right now.

" How'd you fall"?

I was silent for a good thirty seconds. Would he believe me if I told him? Would he think that I was joking with him? If he loved me he would know that I was telling the truth.

" Your mom pushed me". I muttered and Austin looked at me. His eyes were as feirce as a lion. His gaze was locked on me.

" What?! Ally are you kidding me right now?! Gosh Ally ! Who in there right mind would believe that lie. If your playing a trick then you should cut the crap because I'm not buying it. How in the world would you honestly make me believe such a lie! I've known my mom for so long. She wouldn't hurt a fly".

His eyes were cold. Icy cold. I made the stupid mistake to turn and look at them. I was literally crushed under his gaze. He looked as if he was ready to pounce on me any minute. Tears were flowing down each side of my cheeks and I couldn't breath. I felt as if the air that was floated in the air was swallowed by his thick words.

He didn't believe me.

I reached for the glass of water on the round glass table near me. The farther I reached the farther the glass felt. I saw a large hand knock the glass off the table. The sound of the glass making contact to the floor made me jump up in shock. My eyes instantly went up to Austin's.

Anger was written all over him and to be honest I was even more scared than I have ever been in my life. Austin was a beast awoken by the sunlight which I unfoutanatley was. There were cuts on his hands from the glass and it was bleeding heavingly. Austin ignored it and put on the biggest scowl on his face.

To say I was scared was an understatement. I was teriffied.

He shook his head before chuckling darkly.

Mimi's words rung through my head. I was a rebound. He didn't really love me. He was using me to get over his ex. He still wrote love letters to her .

I think he could tell that I was terrified because his eyes softened and so did his voice. Just a little bit though.

" Look, I'm gonna go get the custodian. Just don't die or whatever while I'm gone". His voice was almost playful but he masked it with anger. Sighing he left his phone on the table and headed out.

I couldn't believe what just happend. How could I be so stupid and think that he was going to believe me. When I was with him it felt like us against the world but apparently when it was me against his mother our whole love seemed to flash before my eyes. Well what I thought was love anyway.

Sighing, I grabbed Austin's phone from the counter. I'm sure he won't mind after the whole scene he did. I really needed to call my mom. She wouldn't be too happy if she had to find out from the doctor. I quickly dialed my mom's number in to the phone.

Long story short my mom said that she was going to take the next flight home from Hawii to see me. So here's the deal with me and my mom. She's not the best types of moms. She goes to trips in far away places because she supposingly needs a break from her mothering . Here's the best part, she never comes back unless it's a special occasion or somebody is hurt. She won't even come home for just me and my dad. As you probably can guess right now , my mom requested an open marriage and my dad let her. Even if it did break his heart, he refuses to leave her side no matter what. Sweet right? More like stupid.

As I put the phone down on the counter , I heard a slight ding. Thinking it was my mom texting me to ask how I even got in the hospital in the first place , I clicked on the message icon. It wasn't from my mom. It was from a girl named Kaitlyn.

 **kaitlyn**

 **Austin, I will always love you. No matter how far I may seem from you. I love you to the moon and back and don't forget that.**

 **I was honestly shocked. His mom was right . I was just a rebound. The world around me was spinning rapidly . I wanted so much to make this work between us. I wanted to be proved wrong so I scrolled up to see what he wrote before.**

 **Austin**

 **Do you think that you could come back to me because I love you and miss you. ( Wink)**

 **I felt like the walls were caving in on me . Ready to consume me into the darkness and spit me out like i'm a batch of flavorless gum. To make matters worse, Austin came in twith the custodian and his eyes instantly made it's way to the ringing phone that was tightly wrapped in the palm of my hands.**

 **A scowl formed on his lips and anger covered his eyes. He snatched the phone from my grasp and answered the phone.**

 **" Yeah Kaitlyn...No I'm not busy ... Nope I'm totally single". He sent a quick glare in my direction and exited the room not without slamming the door and digging holes in to my skin with his eyes.**

 **Tear started to fall down my eyes rapidly. All the feelings and emotions that were bottled up in me was just bursting out of me like fireworks. My head started pounding as if it had a heart too but it was the worst pain that I have ever felt in my whole entire life.**

 **I screamed in agony while clutching on to the white hospital bed sheets . I needed to get out of here. This was way too much.**

 **The custodian looked up from her sweeping. She had curly blonde hair and she looked as if she was only eighteen. A panicked looked was written all over face.**

 **" On a scale one to ten how bad does it hurt"?**

 **I just looked up at her and held ten fingers because today was my great big ten. As I was rushed to the ER I thought of all the events that ocured in just twenty four hours. Today was definatley my big ten.**

 **See the thing with our big tens is that we can only use it if we are in so much pain that we can't handle it. When we are in so much pain that we think dying is the better option. Well it isn't and it never will be. There will always be a better solution as there will only be one great ten.**

 **Well today was that day. That day that felt like no other day. The day I'm in pain physically and emotionally. The day when I realized that my fairy tale ending was coming to a close and I had to accept it. So as doctors became one giant blur and the sound of the wheels squeaking under me made my head spin faster, I took one good look at Austin.**

 **That one look said all that I needed to say.**

 **I was released from the hospital a few days ago. They had to do alot of scans to make sure that my brain did not recieve major affects from the fall. My mom came like she promised and then she went to go see my dad. Due to alot of making out and a huge conversation, my mom decided to stay. She said she forgot how good of a kisser my dad is. Gross right?**

 **So today was the day I went to school. Everybody already knew about the situation so thankfully I didn't have to answer a million questions today.**

 **It said in my Teen cutie magazine that if you want to show your ex what he's missing you have to wear the best clothes you got so today I was wearing boyfriend jeans with a paid red shirt tied on my waist, balck converse, and a crop top that says swagg on it. I topped it off with curling my hair and adding blonde highlights and mascara.**

 **When I went downstairs my mom literally jumped with joy. She said it was about time I learned how to dress well and then she drove me to school with tears in her eyes .**

 **When I got in to the hall all eyes were on me. Dex Braxton , star football player after Austin of course, flashed me the huggest grin. I just rolled my eyes and sauntered down the hallway to Mrs. Landyard's room. Today she was teaching us about the art of lying.**

 **My eyes instantly landed on Austin's and I felt my confidence drain. He had a blonde girl wrapped in his arms and he was kissing her cheeks and whispering things. I've never seen the girl at the school before and her blonde locks reminded me of the little girl in the picture that was smiling with chesire Austin.**

 **It was Kaitlyn.**

 **Sighing and taking my seat next to Austin , I looked up at Mrs. Landyard.**

 **" Today class we are going to learn about the art of lying. I'm pretty sure you know alot about lying since you do it all the time-" She was interrupted by austin,**

 **" Ally". He faked coughed into his shirt. He refused to look at me when my eyes widened and the class fell in to a fit of giggles.**

 **" Anyway we are going to have a special guest who's going to put one special student and their partner on the lying macine". She glared at Austin as she finished because of his curt interruption . He just smiled a toothy grin at her.**

 **" I nominate Ally. She just has soo many lies. Don't you Ally"? He asked but his eyes never reached mine. He kept hs eyes trained on the teacher.**

 **I didn't say anything. What was their to say? The teacher just glared at Austin once again.**

 **" Mr. Buckley come here ,i'd like Austin and Ally to try your lying machine".**

 **Austin's gaze instantly hit mine. He looked up at me up and down with a shocked expression written all over his face. I guess he finally noticed the outfit and new hair do. Sighing , Mr. Burkley strapped me in the equipment and went to his designated spot near the lying machine.**

 **" Okay Austin. Ask her a question and i'll tell you if she's lying or not, but word the question to the point she has to answer yes or no".**

 **Austin nodded and flipped his blonde hair from his eyes. The dreaminess in his eyes were gone and it looked like his pupal were narrowed to slits.**

 **" Did you check my messages with kaitlyn"? He asked. I shut my eyes and answered a small yes.**

 **" She's not lying".**

 **Austin ran a hand through his hair and walked around in a circle.**

" Did you trust me the time you checked my messages".

I gave him a curt nod but to be honest I wasn't sure at all . Did I trust him? Because if I did then why would I read the messages.

" Uhh...undecided". Mr. Burkley said and then he added " One more question".

Austin's eyes wandered around mine. He stopped pacing and his hands were on the table .

" Did my mom push you down the stairs"? He had a gleam of hope in his eyes like what he did to me in the hospital was okay if I was lying like he thought I was

"yes". Austin's eyes instantly went to Mr. Burkley .

" Well".. Austin asked impatiently.

" She's not lying".

Those were the three words that brought justice to my heart.

Austin's eyes looked wild. He looked as if he was mad at himself for the way he treated me at the hospital . He looked mad at himself for bringing Kaitlyn here. He looked sad and angry because he didn't trust me enough to tell I was telling the truth and he looked confused because he didn't understand why his mom would such a thing.

" Get up and take that thing off of you". He growled causing me to quickly take the lying garmnents off of me.

All eyes were on us .

He grabbed my hands roughly and shoved me in the custodian's office. It was dark and his hair was covering his eyes so I had no idea what he was thinking. It grew silent until I heard soft sobs escaping his lips.

" Ally this is so messed up. The way I tr-treated you and the way my mom did and I-I did it a-all when you were in the h-hospital. I'm a jerk and I don't deserve you. I was sending her those messages but I was just practicing my goodbye to you when we go t-to college. B-because I got a football scholarship to my dream school. I-I wanted to see if we could do a long distant relationship . I-I'm so sorry".

He placed his cheek on my shoulder and cried in to my shirt. I just sat there and drew circles with my thumbs on to his back. I was glad we were going back to normal. I just hoped that one day we could be as close as we used to be.

His breathing slowed down and he looked up at me. His hair was messy and he had a confident glint in his eyes. He looked like the same boy that I fell in love with on the football field. My breath stopped as he came closer and then he kissed me.


End file.
